Living in Goku's World
by Crystal waters2
Summary: Two young girls wishes to be in the well known loves world of Son Goku. With terror action and hint of romance these girls will live the experience they never thought they would Inprogress 12-30-12
1. Chapter 1

BOUNJOUR my fellow readers!

As some of you might know I'm in the middle of writing Pan's Time Travel Adventure and trying to think of a bit more ideas even though i got more than 600 views of who saw in less than a month(smiles proudly)

But while I was dreaming I had a dream about being in Goku's world and had been happening like a story in chapters o.o ik weird.

So I decided to write the story out with my friend Emille. Hope you enjoy the story !

I do not own DB,DBZ,NOR DBGT (sighs) we all wish we did

CHAPTER ONE:

It was a cool spring Thursday afternoon. My friend, Emille was in her house watching Dragon Ball Z on my TV. We were watching my favorite episode, take flight Videl. It was about Gohan teaching Videl and his little brother Goten to fly. The reason why Videl was there is because she blackmailed him. I was a red-headed japenese girl who wore big circle like glasses and gray sweaters with blue jeans.

My parents were both black haired and had no idea howi was a pure red headed in the first place. But it didn't matter. I was pretty sure i was adopted even though my parents don't talk about it. I was always left out in the crowd really.

Every where I went people would stare at me and wonder what kind of 'creature' I was. I liked sitting home alone reading all these stories and of course watching Dragon Ball Z.

But my friend at the other hand, Emille. Sweet. Popular. Emille. She was a pure brown headed girl with such tanned joyful blue eyed girl. She loved being out in the open being embraced by other people and when i say people I mean boys. Her parents acctualy won the lottery for 42 million dollars and moved here. Even though we were two diffrent people we were very close friends.I taught her theindependence and peace in life when she is not being her. She taught me all the fun and pleasure in life when I'm not being me. But we both LOVED anime.

While the episode was playing the doorbell rang. Emille pounced off the couch and ran over to the door awkwardly. I was suspicious. _Why would she be in such a rush to get the door like that. No one would be coming here, I would have known. _

Emille slammed the door shut and ran here speedy quick before I realised she was here. "What up with the box?" I asked looking a the small brown box in her hand. Her eyes were sparkling widly with a happy grin. "You won't believe me when I tell you this Shizuka!" yelled Emille with delight. She opened up the box carefully. When I looked down I couldn't believe my eyes. There were 7 of them. Orange. Each had a number of stars. They were dragon balls.

"Would you like to tell me where you got those?" I asked. "This man wearing this big while cloth thing handed it over to me telling me that for some money I could have those!" "You are right I don't believe you." I said walking away.

The girl looked at me curiousley then mad. "Hey what do you mean? These are _the_ dragon balls, the man said so." yelled Emille. "That was a total scam, Emille," I said with my eyes closed. "He took advantage of your money." Emille pouted. "I don't believe you!" she said. "I am pretty sure these are it and I'm going to prove it!"

"And how?" I asked. "Come outside I'm going to wish Shenron out to grant my wish!" said Emille running outside. "Emille.." I said walking out behind her. Sometimes that girl has no idea who she is and what she is talking about.

We got outside in the backyard. She placed down each ball carefully to the ground. "It's not going to work."I said. The girl just ignored me and made sure the balls were in right position. She backed away inhaled. "SHENRON ARISE!" she yelled. Nothing. "I SAID SHENRON ARISE!" Still nothing. "Try saying please," I said sarcasticlly.

But of course for her stupidness, she yelled, "SHENRON ARISE PREETY PLEASE..WITH SUGAR ON TOP." Nothing.

Emille blinked. "How can this be?" she asked. "I did what I am supposed to do and yet I got.. nothing. She put her knees to the ground with her face on the floor. "No..." I put my arm around my friend. "Its ok maybe he's on vacation?" I said trying to comfort her. She gave me a glare. "The dragon works once a year at least for five minutes. Why the hell would he go on vacation?!" she asked in a loud voice.

I flinched. "Emille.." "Why the fuck would he go on vacation Shizuka? Why the fuck will he?!" I couldn't respond. Emille looked down lower. "I wish I was in Goku's world. It sure would have worked.

I was going to respond but suddenly the dragon balls glowed. "Emille look!" I said pointing to the balls. They were glowing brightly. The sky was turning. "Huh..?" we both said. The trees were turning rapidly everything was. "Shizuka...?" said Emille. We both gaved a little shriek and saw blackness.

**Watcha think? I'll update soon! review pleae :)  
**

**-C.W.2**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I hope all of you people who are reading this will review. It will take time because I am typing on my kindle fire. This chapter will be about the explanation of what's happening. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO

_Everywhere I looked it was pure blackness turning. I had no clue where the heck I was now. I looked to my right side of my shoulder. Emille looked she was unconscious_. Was this _some bad dream? Did this had to do with the Dragon balls? No it couldn't those balls were just display plastic. Though the last thing I remember is the balls glowing and my surroundings were spinning._ It wasn't long till' I opened my eyes.

"Are they awake?"

"I can't tell but I think so"

" They seem a bit dizzy"

"Yah no kidding from lying in the floor in the middle of nowhere."

"Shut up."

"Jeez what a baby."

"Gr.. Trunks..."

I opened my eyes. There was a boy with long black spiky hair and a boy with lavender short hair. "Hi!" said the black haired boy. I blinked twice. He looked a lot like.. I looked at the other boy. He looked like... "Where is Emille?" I asked getting off the floor. "Your friend? Oh she's over there," said the black haired boy. I quickly ran to her side. "Come on wake up," I whispered. I patted her cheek. She scrunched her face and shifted her body away from me. I sighed at her. " wake up Emille," I said again in a higher tone. The girl just layed there still. Sighing again I smacked her cheek hard. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BICH?" she yelled rubbing her cheek in pain. I turned her head toward the two teenaged teens staring at us. Emille matched . the same face as me when I saw them.

"You don' t think it's... them..?" she whispered in my ears." I shook my head. It sure is them."I answered. "Who else you that looks like them." We both looked at each other. "Ok here's the plan," I tried explaining. "We are going to approach them normally and say-'' But I was cut off by seeing her walking to the boys talking away.

"Yah it's pretty cold there every once in a while. Also is your hair really natural? I mean I know Yuri our grandfather has lavender hair but it's pretty odd." I ran to Emille shutting her mouth. "She really likes to yap a lot. It's a hobby." I explained nervously getting a EVIL glare from Emille. "Well she sure knew a lot.." said the black haired boy.

"My name is Trunks and he's Goten," said the lavender haired boy putting out his hand. I kept my head down. "Shizuka.." I whispered softly ignoring his handshake. "My name is Emille!" said Emille bitting my finger taking Trunks' s hand. He smiled and got off the floor.

We all sat down in a different room. I was suspecting this was Capsule Corp from all the space. Goten was explaining what happened while we were unconscious. "I was walking around the woods. Suddenly I heated a crash nearby and got to it as quickly as possible which didn't take to long. I contacted Trunks and he came and decided to take you guys here to heal. It seemed a while till' you guys were up. Though we were surprised how... energetic you guy s seemed."

I nodded slowly. Emille was staring at the boys with a sparkle in her eyes. Goten and Trunks slightly blush. Trunks open the tv on the news.

A lady with orange hair smiles talking about something with caption: エルキュールはサタンシティでの一日を保存!

Emille looked at the tv. "What does those markings mean?" asked Emille. "It says Mr. Satan saves Satan City." Trunks looked at Goten. "At l east it's him for once," said Trunks. "Hey he's not that bad," said Goten. He thought of something. "Yah he is that bad," said Goten.

Bulma walked in the room and saw the two girls. She cocked her head and asked who the two girls we're. Trunks filled her in at what happen. She nodded and smiled at them.

"You know you guys don't look like you are from here," said Bulma observing us. "Oh that's because we are from-" said Emille getting cut off by me. " Were from the west side of the world," I said. "Its real fun at New York City!" said Emille still talking. "You get to see new things meet more people and they can be friendly if they don't want your money or items."

Everyone looked at Emille for a bit. "That seems nice..." said Bulma. "We also got the most funniest songs like this one," said Emille taking out her mp 3 player. She selected Call Me Maybe.

I THREW A WISH IN THE WELL

DON'T ASK ME ILL NEVER TELL

I LOOKED TO YOU AS I T FELL AND NOW YOUR IN MY WAY

HEY I JUST MET YOU

AND THIS IS CRAZY

SO HERE'S MY NUMBER

SO CALL ME MAYBE

Apparently a pissed of Vegeta came in the room and blasted the MP3 player. Emille gasped. "Hey that was my favorite Mp 3 player!" yelled Emille. "And that is the worst somy you people by could give out in public." said Vegeta massaging his temples. "Im just happy Bulla didn't hear that song. But poor Vegeta spoke to soon. Soon enough a blue haired came running in the room singing the song.

"Its hard to look right at you baby," sang Bulla happily. "Uggh!" yelled Vegeta stomping out of the room. Trunks chuckled a bit a his father outburst. Bulla faced her big brother. "Trunks where did that song come from? I love it so much!" Trunks pointed to Emille and me and Villa came running to us.

"Hi," she said. "Can I hear that song I just heated now?" she asked. "I would but your dad blew up my precious mp3 player. Villa, Trunks, and Goten sightseeing relief. "But that why we have youtube!" The three FELL anime style when the song started to play. Bulla started to sing and dance again. Goten walked over to me. "Really?," he asked me. "sadly yes." I said.

After 10 minutes of annoying songs (Justin Bieber, bAby. Hammer time and party rock) the two girls finnaly calmed down and talk. Trunks and Goten were in a little paralyzed world of annoying music. Bulma decided to download the songs Emille was talking about in a little Mp3 for Bulla' s satisfaction.

It was starting to get late. Goten left and said he was heading home before his mom got worried. Hillary offered us to stay the night. We took the offer and Bulla got Emille to sleep in her room. I stayed alone in a room not to far away from Trunk's. I was handed some Pjs and a toothbrush. The room I was sleeping was almost like a small apartment. It had a tv king sized bed and a fish tank with real fish. Capsule Corp wad way bigger than I thought.

I went to the bathroom and undid the braids on my strawberry color hair. I took of my glasses and brushed my teeth and changed. I headed for the bed and closed the lights.

So this really was happening. I got transported to a reality I never thought was real. It would be nice to stay but I need to find a way to leave. Maybe Villa could help me. I looked at the night sky. Hopefully I could make out of this.

Hopefully..

**And CHAPTER 2 done! the call me . maybe part was Emille' s idea xd I like it!**

**Happy New Yea're**

** review please and I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Another night another chapter!

Its 8:38 pm now typing on kindle fire for this chapter.

I really should type on computer would be faster

but thanks to some people i cant :( Oh well

I do not own db dbZ or dbgt god we know...

Chapter 3

"_Who are you?," I asked. I was in a big white space room with some type of creature among me. _

_"I am the one and only nightmare"_

_I glanced over to the dead bodies behind him. Emille. Trunks. Goten. Bulma._

_"You murderer! How could you do this to them?"_

_"Trust me if you join me you can be the most strongest ruler in the galaxies!"_

_"Don't do it Shizuka."_

_I turned to see a very beaten up Goku behind me. _

_"If you join him he will betray you for your power! You got to believe me Shizu-"_

_He was cut off by a beam blast from the alien. _

_"Stupid monkey. Should know better."_

_I couldn't believe my eyes. No he can't be dead. No no NO!_

"Now_ shall we start our world domination plan?"_

_I rose my anger and pain. I yelled on the top of my lungs._

_Just as I took deep breath to face him I saw a mirror showing a sweaty image of me._

It was all a dream. "Uugghhh..," I moaned as I rolled of the bed. I looked at the time. The clock read 6:07 am. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth put my hair in a ponytail. Then I walked to the closet and took a purple sweater, gray jeans, and boots.

Normally, I wouldn' t wear clothing like this but I had no other choice. I put on the clothing and it surprisingly fit me well. Before walking out the door I took my glasses and wiped the lenses.

While I was walking down the hall I noticed everyone else was still sleeping. There was no use for sleeping. That dream woke me wide awake and a bit spooked.

I went to the backyard of Capsule Corp. I stared in awe as I glanced at the rich green grass perfectly cut. The flowers were in so many varieties. There was lilies, roses, daffodils, and some I couldn' t classify.

As I walked around I noticed a big pod room thing with the lights still open. I smirked knowing it was Vegeta. Guess he was a morning person as well.

_I kicked a grey stone while walking around the path._

_That dream was still on my mind every second._

_It always happened like this._

_Before everything goes wrong I have some dream about what was going to happen._

_For instance when I was a young girl._

_I had a dream about my father falling off a stool._

_The next day I saw my father standing on the very same stool from the dream_

_When I told him that he shouldnt stand on the stool, He simply laughed and ignored me._

_Moments later I saw my father fall off the stool hurting his back._

_I've had other strange dreams before that happened_ but_ I'll push that aside._

_ This dream was very stranger than any other dreams I've had before._

_Who was this strange creature? _

_Why was Goku telling me not to go to him_

_ What was that power they were talking about?_

_ What was it_

_ Who was it?_

_ Who was it_

_ Who?_

I got back to reality with a rough push on my back. Luckily for me I used my hands to stop my self from hitting the floor. "Who did that?" I slightly yelled. When I turned around I noticed Vegeta right behind me.

"What was that for?" I asked getting my self up. "I noticed you walking out here and not that I cared or anything but I called you over to me. You didn't respond when I called you again. So when I walked over to you I saw that you were in some daydream. Then I shoved you to get back to the real world."

I didn't respond for a minute. Then again I started to shiver. "Vegeta is it me or is it that cold outside?" But when I went to look at him for an answer he was gone. "Guess there is no use staying out here if it is this cold," I said to myself. So I walked back to C.C.

EMILLE'S POV

I was sitting in the kitchen of C.C. eating breakfast with Bulla and Bulma. Trunks was sleeping away and I bet Vegeta was training somewhere. The young blue haired girl looked at me with a smile. We were eating a type of cereal that looked almost like Lucky Charms. "Do you like your Amai Uzu Emille?" she asked me.

"Oh so thats the name of this cereal?" I said examining it. "Mhm," said Bulla. "Its like a sugary ciniamon flavor with swirls on it." She started to eat her cereal again putting on a super smile on her face.

So it is like cininamon toast crunch and lucky charms combined? Guess there is only one way to find out. I closed my eyes and put a small spoon of the cereal in my mouth.

I blinked. It was. Good. No it was... DELICIOUS! I shoved up more cereal in my mouth so rapidly.

This was HEAVEN!

SHIZUKA POV

When I reached C.C. and headed for the kitchen I noticed a hype Emille and Bulla with Bulma hiding under the table. "What the..." I said before the two reached over to me. "HIHISHIZUKA!"said Emille looking at me. "YOU'VEGOTTOTASTETHISCEREALITISTO TALLYDELICIOUS!ITSLIKELUCKYCHARMSANDCINNAMO NTOTASTCRUNCHINONEAWESOMECER EAL!"

"YAH!" said Bulla. "ITSSUPERSWEETANDMAKESMEFEELH APPY!" When they weren't looking at me I ran over to the bottom of the table. "Bulma what is going on with those two?" I asked. "They had waay to much of that cereal I Gave them," she said. "After a while they got super hyper and started running all over the place!"

"BULLLLAAAAA WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" We both heared a yell coming from upstairs. When I Went to take a peak of who it was I gasped and giggeled a bit. "Is that Trunks?" asked Bulma coming over to me. I nodded still staring at him.

I guess Emille and Bulla woke up Trunks and he didn't have much time to be fully dressed. He was apparently running in his boxers and socks with no shirt with his hair in a mess screaming for his life.

"BULLA STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Trunks running around. "BUTTRUNKSIDONKNOWHATYOUMEANA NDBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!" yelled Bulla still chasing her brother.

Soon enough Trunks started flying and grabbed the two girls and put them in a room far away from the kitchen. Bulma and I got out of the kitchen and sighed in relief.

"Thankyou Trunks" said Bulma rubbing her head. "That was totally chaotic..." "I see what you mean mother.." answred Trunks rubbing his head as well. Bulma left the kitchen leaving me and Trunks alone.

"Sorry about my sister," said Trunks. "She could be so weird sometimes." "Yah sorry about Emille.." I said. "She could be surley full of crazy imagination or something I really don't know..."

It got a little quiet. I was staring at Trunks for a minute. He looked up at me with a confused face. I hid my face so he didn't see me blushing. "Is there something wrong?" asked Trunks. "Well I don't know how to say it.." I stuttered. "But you kind of unproply dressed..." Trunks looked head to toe to him self and blushed. "Oh..Yah sorry about that those two got me up and I wasn't in my neatest time.."

He still standed there for a sec. "Um so you are going to change now..right?" I aked. He looked back at me and got redder. "Oh yah right sorry I was daydreaming there for a min sorry..."

Trunks walked over to the door still looking at me and fell over some pans and bowls on the floor. I looked down staring at him trying to hold my laughter. He smiled weakly and walked to his room.

When Trunks was walking over to his room upstairs down the hall he saw his mother. "Nice move there Trunks," said Bulma.

Ok this chap done.

SO SORRY I TOOK SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE I WAS VERY BUSY FORGIVE ME PLEASE!  
:(

SO SORRY AGAIN

review and follow!  
:]

Trunks blushed again while his mother was giggling at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok its apology time**

**so some of you might be wondering : WHERE THE HECK WERE U ALL THIS TIME ! : **

**Well ive been really busy & hard to find time. **

**soo sorry :((((((((**

Chap 4

I was sitting down on the table eating some pancakes Bulma left for me. "Wow its barley lunch time yet and so much chaos already happened," I said to myself. "Guess thats how everyday is going to be." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Seeing there was no one around I went to answer it myself. There was a small child. She had short black hair and black eyes. She also wore a orange gi with a certain symbol on it.

"Hi," she said gleefully. "I'm Pan. Thats when it hit me. "Oh so your parents must be Gohan and Videl," I said. "Yup," she answered. "So you want to see Bulla n-" I was about to say until she flew in the house. "Hey BULLAA," she yelled. The blue haired girl ran out of her room and came to Pan right away.

I decided to take another walk at the backyard since everybody else was busy. Seeing it was much warmer than earlier, I guess it was ok. Since it was lighter everything shined out so well. The flowers were like shining gems from heaven. The trees's leaves were rich green. "Wow." was all I could say. Now to go back to what I was thinking.

_That dream is still freaking me out_

_ I mean I know it wasn't real and all_

_ But why is it still bothering me?_

_Maybe it's a phase_

_YAH A PHASE_

_I mean all this craziness is all a dream _

_and i must have hit my head real hard for all this to be happening_

Thats when I realized I was falling down a hill. And I couldn't do anything about it. Soon enough I was able to catch myself. "Hey who did that?" I yelled. My face froze when I realized it was Vegeta?" I stuttered rubbing my head. "Get up weakling or else," He demanded. "You're the one who made me fall," I mumbled angrly not standing up.

"I said stand up!" Vegeta demanded. "Or else what?" I answered back. His faced seemed shock at what I said. "You better watch your temper," Vegeta threatened at me. Scared, I shook my head and walked away from him. But as I was walking I stopped. Something in me told to give him a piece of mind. It was...weird.

"You know Vegeta I know how to control my temper unlike you," I said back. Vegeta stared at me in suprise. "Are you looking for a fight kid?" He asked me.

"Bring it," I said with a smirk. Vegeta look back at me with just an evil smirk. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you cause your a girl?" he said.

"Same for you," I said back.

Vegeta looked at me with rage and headed for me. My heart must've skipped a beat cause I was shivering uncontrollably. Some how I moved out of the way and flipped his arm to a tree.

"Whats going on out here?" Trunks came running to us in the middle of our fight. "Boy get out of my way so I can teach this weakling human a lesson!" yelled Vegeta pushing Trunks of the way. "Hey watch who you're hitting," I yelled punching Vegeta's jaw.

Suddenly some how something got water,ice cold on my hair. I screamed with all my heart. Soon was darkness.

_"Shizuka.."_

_"Shizuka.."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Listen to me now"_

_"What is happening right now is no dream"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I should've known sooner but.."_

_"What?"_

_"Your a hinote."_

_"A hinote?.. What do you mean?"_

"Shizuka, wake up already!"_  
_

I shot right up. Trying to clear up to my surroundings, I noticed I was in a room and almost about everybody was around me."Shizuka, are you alright dear?" asked Bulma checking my temperature. " I-I think s-so," I said chattering my teeth. "You seem awfully cold, Trunks go find her a towel please!"

"Tell me w-what happened," I said trying to focus. Emille sat down on the bed next to me. "We heared you and Vegeta fighting and we came to check on you. Some how you were on fire like phase-"

"What do you mean fire?" I said stopping her. Emille looked at Bulma nervously. "Well judging by what I saw, your hair was turning to a bright pink fire, and your clothes was transforming." I was dumbfounded at what I was hearing. "That explains why I had ice on me but where is Vegeta?"

obody said a word. Finally Bulma spoke up. "He..He.," Bulma stuttered trying to make out the right words. "He had to clear his mind." No way. There had to be more to that. " Trust me I know Vegeta, he is not just clearing his mind." Everyone was silent.

"Guess we'll check on you later. Everyone one by one left the room leaving me alone. I shivered once more. "But I'm still cold.." I said to myself.

"How about a warm robe?" Trunks walked in my room putting the robe on for me. You know l can do this myself," I said. "I know he said to me. "But one your still warming up and two you let me. "Well thanks I guess," I said kind of blushing.

He smiled at me but his face got serious. "Why were you fighting my father?" he asked me. "I dont even know how I fought him." I responded. "It was like a new me I've never met before.." "Well we should exam you in the morning," Trunks informed. "Alright," I answered.

Trunks smiled at me again and got off my bed. "How about we play, Who's afraid of What?" he said. "I cocked my head. "Its simple," he said. Try to figure out someones fear in less than 24 hours." "Ok," I said. "Your on tommrow!"

He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "And you to"

**AGAIN soooo sorry for not updating im sooo trying please follow pleaseplease! thanks :-)**


End file.
